Loss and Truth
by arosequartz
Summary: Armae Daughter of Elrond and sister to Arwen always felt out of place, yet her suspicions may be right. Through adventure, action, and romance, the young elleth seeks out the truth about herself. Legolas/Elf
1. Arwen's Return

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy my story as much as I will enjoy writing it.**

**This is my first LOTR story, so no flames...yet!**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all characters except for the ones i created myself. *Sniffs*, still wish i owned LOTR.**

**Sindarin is in **_italics_** with English translations.**

* * *

It was late morning when the birds outside started singing a lovely tune, calling Armae (Ar-may) daughter of Elrond to rise and greet the sun.

The half elf woke, sat up and stretched, then turned her head towards the birds outside her window sill. "Good morning to you too." She seemed to say, and went to go freshen up.

Armae took a towel, undergarments, dress, some silk slippers, and a comb with her as she walked out of Imladris, or Rivendell whichever you prefer. The sun seemed to gleam off her flawless, pale milky white skin with every step she took. Stopping at a pool near the gardens, she unclasped her night gown and stepped into the water.

After a few minutes of cleaning, the elf paused to examine herself and frowned.

Unlike the rest of her family, she did not inherit the dark raven color of hair, nor the white blonde like her mother, but a lovely light chocolate brunette. When the sun shone, it made her hair look like a soft bronze. Not only was Armae's hair a different color, so were her eyes. Instead of the families traditional dark hazel, her eyes were a leafy green. This left her feeling like she stood out, no matter how many times her older sister Arwen objected. She was a unique elleth, I'll give you that.

Five minutes passed until Armae stepped out from the pool and used the towel to dry off, then put on her undergarments. The dress was a lovely faint purple, which fit around the waist, it had a wide low neck, reaching a few inches below her collarbone, the skirt reaching down to her ankles. Her long flowing sleeves split at the shoulder and the material felt light as a feather. Finally she stepped into her slippers, then watching her reflection in the pool, combed her long hair.

Walking down the isle, she muttered a few greetings towards some of the servants then stepped into the dining room. Her older twin brothers Elledan and Elrohir, sat to the right of her father, an empty seat was by his left. The few elves who sat not far from the others, played music.

"_Ada_ (Father), Elledan, Elrohir." She greeted each elf by giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"_Iell nín_ (My daughter), why so late this morning?" Lord Elrond asked as she sat down facing her brothers.

Before Armae could reply, Elrohir joked, "Stayed up all night reading—

"Or was your hair untidy?" Elledan finished, they chuckled. Even though they were young adults, as old as that was, for elves were immortal, the siblings would never miss the chance for teasing teach other.

But Elrond silenced the two. "Be quiet, let your sister speak." He scolded. Taking a glance at Armae, though she just smiled good heartedly.

"Dear _muindor_ (Brother)," Armae started, sounding slightly amused, "I most did not have untidy hair, nor was I reading, but looking at the maps of Mirkwood." Right as she said those last few words, she gasped, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, maps in my study seem to be disappearing recently."

Armae quickly looked down at her plate. "Forgive me Ada, the maps are very intriguing."

"Keep them," he announced. "If you would like?"

"Are you sure?"

"Consider it a gift from Mirkwood."

Armae tilted her head confused. "What do you mean?"

Elrond grinned. "These are maps King Thranduil gave me himself, two ages ago."

But Armae shook her head. "They are old, and straight from the King, I could never take them for keep."

Her father leaned back in his chair. "Very well, if that's your choice. But tell me," he raised a dark eyebrow. "Exactly why were you looking at those maps." Knowing his youngest child was a quick learner, it was quite queer for her to study extra hard.

This time Elledan interrupted. "Dreaming of the prince? You've seen him before."

"Yes, I was merely an elfling the last I saw him." Armae surpressed the desire to roll her eyes, then added, "Unfortunately I've forgotten his face, you two dragged him off in a game of archery before I could say a word." She sipped her drink, bringing it down with a light thunk on the table, appeased by Elledan's look of reluctant surrender.

"How is Bilbo?" Elrohir asked changing the subject. "Has his stay been comfortable?"

Elrond knodded, the sun glaring off the delicate silver circlet around his forehead. "Quite content, though I feel he misses the Shire." The elves chuckled and continued eating.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, muttering a few words here and there but no more. When they were done, the servants took their plates and other utensils, leaving to go wash them in a stream. That's when Elrond felt as if the air around him was slightly off.

"Are you alright Ada?" Armae asked, noticing as his back tense.

Elrond looked back at his children and replied, "Something's wrong."

Sure enough, a servant elegantly came running through the entry way. Elrond motioned for the music to stop, beckoning the servant forward.

"My lord, your daughter Arwen has returned,"

Armae immediately stood, but her farther held up a hand, gesturing for the servant to proceed.

"She brings another Hobbit with her."

All four elves rose, walking quickly to the front gates. Arwen came galloping in across the bridge, her cloak hood up, sheathing her long raven hair and tucked under her arm, was a hobbit. But something was off, the energy in the air had suddenly been turned, adding a more darker feel.

"Ada!" The approaching elf cried out and jumped down from her horse, thrusting the hobbit into Elrond's arms. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Then she whispered something to him, Armae strained to hear what was being spoken.

"He needs attention immediately." Elrond said concern crossing his face. He picked up the black curly haired hobbit, then about to retreat he stopped and said, "Arwen, it is great to see your return, henig nín (My child)." At that he turned, quickly walking up the staircase.

Arwen smiled towards her father, it seemed he always had much work to do. Then she turned to the rest of her family, giving each member a hug.

"Elledan, Elrohir, _Mae govannen muindor nín_ (Well met my brothers)." Arwen looked them over from head to toe. "You two might have grown, just a bit again."

They both smiled and replied, "_Mae tollen_ (Welcome)."

That's when she turned, to find her little sister beaming. "Armae,"

Embracing the younger elf Arwen continued. "_Glass nín le gen achened_ (It is my joy to see you again)."

"Mine as well," Armae whispered into her sister's shoulder, breathing in the scent of flowers. "_Mae tollen na mar muinthel_ (Welcome home sister)." The family was whole once more.

* * *

**Don't worry, those English translations won't be there for long, unless you still want them there. Review to let me know.**

**Follow this story for chapter alerts. I will update as much as possible. Thank you for reading.**


	2. A Change in Energy

**Hello my fellow followers. Thank you for favoriting this story, it means so much and motivates me to write more. Keep that in mind, motivation equals more updating.**

**Sindarin is in **_italics_** with English defenitions.**

* * *

The day was filled with celebration for Arwen's return. A feast was being prepared and Rivendell seemed to be busy as ever. You could see the elves running back and forth through the aisles, quickly finishing a task to start another. Hours passed, and suddenly it was already in the afternoon.

As Elrond healed the Hobbit, Armae sat on her sister's bed, kneading the silken white sheets between her fingers. The room was wide open to the frsh air, only thin pillars held up the wide gaped roof. Arwen sat behind her, braiding her sister's long brunette hair in the traditional elf style.

"How are things here at home? The twins giving you trouble?" Arwen asked, knowing well how her brothers would sometimes play tricks on unexpected elves. Armae didn't answer immediately, so she just carefully selected bits of hair at the edges of her sister's head, threading two braids at the side, meeting them at the center.

"I fell from my horse."

"Hmm?"

"The tricks," Armae continued, laughing a bit as she recalled the memory. "I went for a ride in the woods, and they loosened my saddle before...So I fell." Arwen laughed along, understanding the past situation perfectly.

Laughing with her sister, Armae couldn't think of another time when she felt this joyful to see a family member. Sure she had tons of happy memories, but an unexpected visit from Arwen was a nice surprise.

"Turn around Armae."

Huh?" She was broken from her thoughts, turning to see her sister holding a thin, carefully crafted woven gold head piece. "Oh no, I only wear it during special occasions." she objected, but Arwen pressed on.

"Am I not one?"

Breaking into a smile, Armae allowed her sister to place the delicate circlet around her forehead. "There," Arwen stepped back to admire her work. "You're beautiful."

But the green eyed elf shook her head. "You have always been more beautiful than me Arwen." Her sister just laughed.

"How is Lothlórien?" Armae asked, grasping her sister by the shoulders. She'd always had a strange longing to visit the place, Elrond had told her she visited before, but that was a long time ago. Her grandparents, Galadriel and Celeborn had not seen their daughter's youngest child in years.

"Beautiful as ever," Arwen smiled, recalling its beauty. "The sun beams through each and every branch from the trees. Its energy, glowing in the shadows."

Looking eager and feeling intrigued, Armae encouraged her sister to keep speaking, a silly smile upon her face. "Tell more." but Arwen shook her head.

"Not now dear, soon you'll visit Lothlórien again, and see for yourself." But the elf still looked discouraged. "Come sister," she said, quickly changing the subject. "Ride out with me into the forest, I must tell you something." Nodding Armae followed out towards the stables.

"_Suilad, Avo 'osto!._ (Greetings, do not fear.)" She whispered to her horse Prancer as it pulled away, but slowly, she reached out and touched her muzzle to the elf's hand. Gray spots dappled her snow white coat, creating an elegant look.

Once the elves had galloped across the bridge and entered the woods, they slowed to a trot. There Arwen spoke."Did you feel the change in the air. 'Tis queer isn't it." A look seemed to pass over her face, concern showed.

Armae became impassive, she indeed had noticed the change of energy. It seemed to darken the bright day, shadowing her thoughts with unpleasant memories.

"What is it?" She finally asked. Trying to reach it's source, but found nothing. Her sister was brooding, which wasn't like Arwen at all. For she always seemed to find the light within the darkness, but now, that wasn't so.

"The Ring."

"What?"

Arwen came to a halt, and leaned down to whisper in Armae's ear. "It is here, in Imladris." The light brunette looked horrified._  
_

"But how?" Armae whispered back. "Did you bring it?"

"It was the Hobbit that came," Arwen began, noting the frightful look on Armae's face. "Frodo Baggins, cousin to Bilbo."

"How did he get the ring?" She asked, wanting her sister to answer, but Arwen just shook her head, stating the fact that she knew nothing.

"The Ring was in his pocket when we arrived home."

Armae perceived this information, her mind whirling with questions. "Sauron's eye is now fixed upon Imladris," a sad note reached her voice, "Our home will be no more."

"I am sorry," Arwen tried apologizing, "I had no knowledge of this, until Ada spoke with me earlier." She knew the younger elleth was now deeply troubled.

Armae turned her horse around and said, "Come on, let us return, the wind is chilling." That was a lie of course, for elves bodies could easily adjust to the weather. But Arwen spoke not a word, and the two sister's headed back home.

Late at night, the young elf couldn't sleep, though she knew that the possibility of her home being overthrown was small, thoughts of anxiety filled her mind.

Finally Armae decided the only way to calm her mind, was to take a drink of water. She went down to a fountain, her thin white gown glowing in the moonlight. Dipping her hands into the cool little pool surrounded by marble, she brought them to her lips and gulped. The cool water soothed her head. But that didn't seem like enough. No, she cupped her hands and splashed the water on her face, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Something troubling you, My Lady."

Armae swung around to find an old, long bearded man standing before her. His hair was a deep gray, and he wore a gray tipped wizards hat. A gray cloak hid his gray clothes underneath.

"Mithrandir."

He was most known by the name Gandalf. But to her, he was always Mithrandir.

Armae greeted the wizard with a pleasant but warm smile. Her hand on her chest in an elf like bow. "What brings you to Imladris at this time of night?"

"I have come to see Frodo Baggins." Gandalf spoke, a gleam in his eye. "There's word he's hurt," a sad smile crossed his face. "Perhaps you could show him to me."

She smiled, the wizards presence was always welcoming. "Of course, I will take you to him." She started walking off but Gandalf spoke.

"Would it not be too much trouble, if some more small presence came along as well." As he said this, three other Hobbits appeared out from behind him. Wonder displayed on their face as they gazed up at the elf who stood in front of them.

Armae was why, who are these young fellows." Honestly she did not expect more.

But Gandalf just smiled and spoke. "They are friends, please if they could come?"

The elf thought about it, assuming these were Frodo's companies. "Of course, come along now, you must be worried." With that she bowed again, long hair falling over her shoulders as she turned away, leading the four guests towards their destination.

"She's beautiful," Armae heard a voice whisper.

"Of course she's an Elf, what you'd expect?" Came the annoyed reply. Armae chuckled, knowing the Hobbits were staring at her with longing.

They arrived at a room, plain but beautiful. A bed was stuck right in the center, and on the mattress lay a small form. Lord Elrond sat on a chair facing the bed. His head turned as he heard people approaching.

"_Iell nín_, why are you up, 'tis late." Elrond's look was caring as he saw his youngest enter.

"Ada I bring visitors," she started and Elrond stood, noting the special gleam in his daughter's eye. "They declare themselves as friends of Frodo's."

Gandalf stepped out into the moonlight, the Hobbits behind him. "Ah my Lord Elrond, it is wonderful to see you again." he bowed to the elf, a smile appeared.

"_Mellon nín_ (My friend) we can not talk in here," Elrond whispered, glancing over at Frodo who was beginning to stir. "Come, let us speak outside this room." he lead the four back out with Armae trailing behind. "Iell nín, go back to bed, you look tired."

"Course My Lord, good night Ada." Bowing she turned to leave, annoyed at the fact she wasn't part of the discussion.

"Good night Armae."

* * *

**So how was that?**

**Do not worry Legolas should be coming in next chapter or the fourth.**

**Remember motivation equals more updates, so review!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Ring Cannot Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.R.R. Tolkien formerly used or things of that sort. Anything unrecognizable is mine. Or Tolkiens...*cries into hands* I want LOTR!**

**What's up my lovable readers? Don't worry, your favorite king of Mordor and Mirkwood elf will arrive soon! The plot thickens here, and you get more insight on Armae's character. I wan't to make sure she has flaws, sometimes these flaws get her in trouble, sometimes they give her strength to make the right choices.**

**This is so that my character is human, (in an immortal sort of way I guess). No character is interesting without flaws, it's what makes them who they are. No I shouldn't say it like that, there are very good qualities that make up character's too. keep that in mind as you read this chapter, thank you.**

**P.S. another hint: Remember the first time you approached or talked to your person of interest, and the weird feeling you got when they actually acknowledged your presence, well keep that in mind also while reading this chapter.**

**Thoughts are in _Italic_ as well**

* * *

The next morning, Armae was up and heading towards the dining room. This time, she wore a white dress, much like the one before. She came to find a man dressed in brown silvery fabrics, sitting among her family. His dark wavy brown hair brushed his shoulders as he looked up to see who entered the room.

"_Aragorn muin mellon nín_ (My dear friend)," Armae smiled and went up giving him a warm hug. "_Mae athollen_ (Welcome back)." What a joy and surprise it was, her dear friend was home. Aragorn was brought up in Rivendell, even though he wasn't born in the origin, after the Dúnedain men fled from their land and became Ranger's, Aragorn who was just a boy at the time, was taken under Elrond's wing to train and teach him the ways of Elves. But a boy he was no more, for now a man stood in his place, strong a defined, honor radiating off of him.

"Why did none of you come to wake me?" Armae turned to the rest scowling. The Ranger's return deserved an announcement through the entire land.

Aragorn beamed down at her, knowing how much she cared for him next to Arwen. "It is lovely to see you again."

Elledan smiled at his sister's joy and spoke, "You seemed so out of it when Arwen came to rouse you, she didn't want to disturb her poor, little, elfling." He ended jokingly, earning a slap from both sisters.

"I am no longer an elfling thank you." Armae said haughtily. She gave her brother a look of reprimand, who just laughed at his achievement for annoying her.

Their father cleared his throat, knowing the siblings could bicker on for hours. "That's enough young ones." Elrond scolded, giving all four elves a stern glare.

"I beg your pardon Ada," Elrohir scowled. "For I said not a word."

"Too bad dear muindor—

"Oh both of you are to blame—

"Who said—

"You said—

Arwen sighed and spoke, "Really all of you are to blame."

Lord Elrond gave a sigh of surrender, calmly standing up from his place, and strode out from the room, his cloak billowing about him, leaving the five bickering voices. He came to stand on a balcony, looking out towards the river. _Muin Celebrian, Ieston I noneog hí._ (Dear Celebrian, I wish you were here). He thought, longing for his wife to stand at his side. She would know how to deal with them.

Later that day, Aragorn was sparring with the twins as Arwen and her sister sat on some steps to watch.

"That's it, block."

"Defend."

_Slash_

"Sorry _muindor_, I did not intend to harm you." Aragorn said, reaching out his hand to Elrohir, who took it and stood up smirking.

"Do not worry," the ellon nodded his head, impressed. "Your skills have improved since the last you were here." And the fighting continued. When the Ranger was just a teenager, Elrond thought it best if the twins trained him, for he learned quickly and had already beaten the him already several times. Aragorn had seen it as an honorable challenge to battle both at once.

Armae looked around, Gandalf and the other Hobbits seemed to have disappeared. "Where are the others?" She asked, turning towards Arwen who was watching the sparring with great interest, her elf eyes seeing every swish from a blade, every footstep, every movement.

"The others, have gone to see Frodo," Armae turned around to see the Gray Wizard standing over them. "I'm afraid Sam won't leave his side."

The young elf nodded. "Have you eaten yet Mithrandir, or the Halflings?" She didn't want their visitors to starve, last night they had looked hungry as well.

Gandalf laughed shaking his head. "Hobbits my dear Armae, will eat pretty much anything in sight."

"We are aware," Arwen answered, smiling at the old man behind her. "My sister is afraid they'll eat all the fruits and berries from the trees and bushes." They both laughed at this silly notion, knowing Hobbits were very strange yet little of known creatures.

"So they've already eaten?"

"Yes, earlier this morning," the older elf responded. "You just missed them, they left to go explore Imladris on their own."

Armae nodded again, feeling as if she should say hello to the young fellows. "I want to see them." Her sister looked up in surprise. "To make sure they haven't gotten themselves in trouble." She added quickly with an excuse and stood.

"I should return to our sick Hobbit," Gandalf bowed and started walking away when a voice called out, making him pause.

"Is Frodo better?" Armae asked, yearning to know if the sick fellow was okay.

The wizard nodded, a small smile appeared on his bearded face. "I believe he's just woken, you may tell the others."

Quickly walking down the aisles, the elf could hear laughter coming from a balcony. Silently she padded around the corner, to find two Halflings laughing and pointing out what they could see, and not so far away, Bilbo Baggins sat on a bench, a light green scarf around his shoulders. Book in hand, writing a story.

"Look Merry," The light brown haired Hobbit spoke, nudging the other Hobbits side. "A pool down by the gardens."

"Someday Pippin, we'll climb all these mountains, and become famous for bravery." The other replied, pointing at a mountain peak, it's sandy blond hair ruffled in the wind.

Armae decided to interrupt, "Hobbits, how is your stay?" The two whirled around, stumbling over their words in an attempt to respond. "Do not fear," she added bowing in their presence. "I bring news of your friend."

"Is he okay?"

"Has he broken something?"

"Will he live?"

The elf laughed, to the Hobbits it sounded like chimes in the wind. "Mithrandir has just spoken, saying he should be awake."

"Who's Mithrandir?" The brown haired hobbit asked, which Armae assumed to be Pippin.

The other, Merry, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gandalf, you dim wit."

"Oh," Pippin looked embarrassed, "I knew that."

Bilbo looked up from his writing and beckoned the elf forward. "Armae My Lady," he bowed his head. "How do you dwell?"

Armae smiled at them, trying to look less intimidating and more friendly. "So far fine, how are you Bilbo, still writing in your book I see."

Bilbo laughed and gestured towards it. "Yes, I'm writing about my own adventures." Armae smiled. Knowing very well that he was talking about Smaug the Dragon, and other tales. "How is the Lad?" He asked fear showing on his face.

"Would you like to see him?" Armae said. But at that moment, a bigger Hobbit, which she learned to be Sam, stepped out around the corner, Frodo followed just behind him, buttoning his vest and looking around in wonder.

"Frodo!"

The two hobbits ran towards their friend, almost jumping on him for a hug. Frodo responded enthusiastically, laughing and roughing around. Then he looked up, seeing an elf smiling down at him. "Hello Frodo, I hope my father healed you well." Armae bowed, waiting for his response.

"Who are you?" The hobbit asked, looking up at her curiously. For she did not look like most elves, especially her hair.

Armae took a few steps forward, then stopped just a few feet away. "I am Armae, Daughter of Elrond." she said. "My sister Arwen brought you to my home, I hope your stay has been comfortable."

Frodo smiled. "It has, thank you My Lady."

The elf shook her head, chuckling. "You do not have to be so formal here. Please, call me Armae."

The hobbit nodded, "As you wish."

Then, she stepped aside, revealing a white haired hobbit smiling at his cousin. A peculiar look crossed Frodo's face.

"Bilbo!"

"Hello Frodo, my lad." Bilbo smiled, chuckling as the young hobbit hugged him tightly.

Armae smiled at the reunion, knowing how much joy the two halflings shared. But her smile unnoticed, turned to a scowl for the air had suddenly felt dark and humid. An inaudible gasp came from her lips. _He has The Ring!_

"My Lady, are you alright?"

The elf snapped out of her trance like state and gulped. "Yes, yes I'm fine," Armae quickly tried coming up with an excuse, "I just remembered, I should return something to my father."

Walking down to her room to grab the Mirkwood maps, she decided to take one last look before returning them to her father's study. As she entered, Armae sat on her bed, delicately opening the rolled up papers. A strong yet warm sensation pooled in her chest as she looked longingly at the Northern map. She did not know why, but her heart seemed drawn to that particular part of the woods. Even though there was just common wood elves living in the North of Thranduil's Kingdom, she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to commonly live in such a former grand forest.

And the Prince, Legolas, what would he be doing at this very moment, hunting down Orcs and Spiders, or having fun with his fellow mates, racing each other to see who could climb a tree faster? Most likely hunting down evil.

Heaving a sigh, Armae gathered up all four maps and swiftly walked towards the study. As she drew near, she could hear voices coming from within the place.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving..." With a start, she recognized her father's voice. "...His eye is fixed on Rivendell."

The young elf drew closer, a few working elves passed her way and she smiled half-heartedly, trying to look innocent.

"...Our list of allies grows thin."

"...Foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin men...Army...Sunlight...Great distance at speed."

Armae hid behind a pillar, straining her elf ears to catch every word, but it was slightly hard with all the talking going on around her.

"...Saruman is coming for The Ring."

_What? Saruman? He's the head of all Istari!_ The gears in her mind were cranking, trying to sort what she just heard. If Saruman had turned, then the chance of evil was high, very high.

"Gandalf...The Ring cannot stay here..."

Her head popped up, _What will Ada do? Of course it cannot stay here!_ Armae's thoughts raced, sorting out what would happen, and when exactly at the moment to move from her hiding spot.

"This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide now how to end it."

"He has strayed from that path a long time ago..."

_Wait what? The conversation is over._ She was so wrapped up in straining to hear, she did not realize a ranger hovering over nearby. "Aragorn! What are you doing here?" The elf quickly stood up, brushing off any dust that was on her dress.

"I might ask you the same question." The Ranger replied, looking amused.

Armae tried to think of something, knowing only she had heard the discussion. "I—I was just looking at these maps." She held them up so Aragorn could see. He looked at them, then turned his attention on her.

"Behind a pillar?"

"Yes... I wanted to be alone."

"You could have just stayed in your room."

This stopped Armae, she thought about another thing to say and chuckled nervously. "I just wanted some fresher air."

The Ranger still seemed suspicious, but said nothing of the sort. Instead, he gestured towards the maps she held. "Why were you looking at Mirkwood maps?"

"Oh," relieved at the change of subject, she opened them back up. "I was just doing some work, memorizing all of the forest." She then remembered the real reason why she was looking at them. "Don't know really," shrugging her shoulders, Armae sighed. "I just feel drawn to it some how, like a bee is drawn to flowers."

"Have you ever been to Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked, sitting down in front of her, making himself comfortable.

The elleth nodded looking sad. "Yes, but that's when I was an elfling, it's been a long time." Then she realized something. "You have been to the wood lots of times right?"

He nodded, blue eyes gleaming. "Yes, to visit Legolas. We usually hang out in the wood, hunting Orcs." She leaned forward, eager to hear more. "Then we go back to his home, finish a fine meal and have archery contests." He smiled at the thought, knowing that most of his times with the prince, held the best memories. "Do you know where your sister is?" he asked suddenly. "I want to talk with her."

A teasing smile displayed on Arma's face. The love Aragorn had for Arwen was no secret. "The last I saw her, she was in the clearing when you and my brothers sparred."

"Thank you," he pat her shoulder and said, "it is great to see you again Armae." Then he stood and left.

Smiling after him, Armae stood, walking towards her father's study, remembering all the fun she and the Ranger used to have when he was a boy.

"Ah, Armae,"

She stopped, almost bonking into her father. "Ada I'm sorry, I did not see you there." Suddenly all the thoughts she had about the discussion she came rushing back. Studiously avoiding his gaze, she crossed the room, setting the maps up on one of the book shelves then turned to leave.

"_Iell nín_ (My daughter), something the matter?" Elrond watched his daughter's troubled look as she turned to look at him. But the look became impassive as she spoke.

"No Ada, I am fine, thank you for asking." She bowed and quickly strode away, leaving her father's puzzled gaze to burn in her back.

That night for the second time, Armae could not sleep, she tossed and turned, trying to make sense of what she had overheard in the study. Giving up, she surrendered her thoughts to Mirkwood and rolled on her side.

* * *

**I know I know...I DID NOT BRING LEGOLAS IN THE STORY! Legolas will arrive in the next chapter. (I PROMISE THIS TIME I SWEAR IT)**

**This is the longest chapter yet, though i'm pretty sure there will be longer ones in the future. Anywho, keep reviewing, for motivation means more updates, thank you.**


	4. Guests Have arrived

**Dear reader's hopefully you read the note on the third chapter, this chapter will make more sense then.**

**Legolas...has arrived.**

**Enjoy readers, and Athena Silverwolf, I will allow you to beta my story in just a bit, sorry I just really wanted to post this chapter!**

* * *

A week passed. Everyone was used to Arwen and Aragorn's return by now. Frodo was up and healthy, laughing with the other hobbits and goofing around. Still to Armae, it seemed that he was the more calm, observant one out of the whole group.

But she had more things to worry about; like the ring and what the discussion she overheard meant. Was a mission going to happen? And what about Imladris, Sauron was surely going to attack any day, now that The Ring was inside her home.

She had taken to the comfort of just being with herself. Reading or writing to take things off her mind. Sometimes she would go to the gardens and pretend little faeries would come out and play, just for her amusement.

"_Muinthel_ (Sister)."

Armae looked up from her journal, stopping midway from dunking her feather into the ink container. "Elledan." She stood up facing her brother, his look serious.

"I bring news, visitors have arrived." Her brother spoke in barely more than a whisper, but elf ears could interpret what he was speaking.

"From where?"

"Gondor."

Armae's eyebrow rose with interest, it had been years since men spoke with the Elves. She quickly grabbed her journal and ink, almost jogging towards her room, dropped of her things then arrived at the front gate. There on horses, sat mortal men. Armae knew they were from Gondor alright, observing their clothes.

Lindir, a well liked elf and close friend to the royal family stood before them. He turned, hearing light footsteps approach. "Ah My Lady, please welcome these men to our guest chambers."

Confused but keeping quiet, the young elf bowed and graciously lead the visitors to their awaited chambers. Avoiding any eye contact at all costs.

"Tell me, what is your name?" A man with dirty blonde shoulder length hair asked.

Armae considered blowing him off, but deciding against it, she jerked her head towards him and replied. "The name is Armae Daughter of Elrond." She spoke icily, heading caution.

"And mine is Boromir, Son of Denethor."

She wasn't sure if he was expecting a reply, but she just jerked her head, acknowledging that she heard, and picked up the pace. "Here is your rooms, I hope your stay is comfortable." She gestured towards their chambers, letting them pick which one they wanted. And with that said she quickly strode away, head held high.

Just about to enter her room again, and looking forward to more writing, she jumped when someone called out her name. The light gold dress she wore swirled around her long legs as she saw Aragorn quickly approaching, excitement displayed on his face.

Armae grinned. "What's it that makes you smile Ranger?" She teased thinking it was Arwen, but her assumption was off.

"The Elves of Mirkwood are nearing Rivendell." Aragorn was almost jumping with joy.

"I will be there." Armae laughed very amused. Light on her feet, she seemed to glide towards the front gate...Again, but this time with great interest, and a bit of curiosity. Just as she got to the front gate...Again, she looked up to see four Silvan elves, all with pale flaxen hair, sitting atop white horses as they galloped across the bridge, skidding to a halt at the entrance. Armae padded down the steps and greeted the guests...Again, but this time an unfamiliar gleam shown in her eyes.

"_Mae tollen_ (Welcome) to Imladris." She gave them a small bow, then raised her head, a soft smile upon her lips. None of the other elves knew of her excitment, for Armae hid it well. Her demeanor was calm, but she could feel her heart thumping. _Elves, from Mirkwood!_ After long lessons from Elrond, reading and analyzing books to thousands of maps, this was what she had wanted since.

The Sindarin ellon in front jumped down from his horse, his hair half up with two braids at the side;a warriors hairdo. Only styled in the wood origin. Suddenly all the lessons came rushing back, forcing her to observe each and every detail her elf eyes could see.

"_Hannon Le_ (Thank you) My Lady."

Armae snapped out of it, glancing at the speaker. "There is no need for thanks, Son of Thranduil."

The Prince of Mirkwood...Everything Aragorn had described about him was true; the way he held himself was so humble, yet he had pride. Silky and smooth his hair looked with dark eyebrows, light blue eyes pierced everything around him. A dark silvery cloak hid his clothes, which were in shades of light greens and medium browns. On his back strapped a bow and quiver full of arrows, including two long knives.

"If you would be so kind, as to offer a name?" Legolas asked her who stood in front of him. She was interesting in appearance, hair was a unique shade of faint gold falling to her chest and her eyes were a leaf green. Suddenly he felt nostalgic for home.

The young elf beamed up at him. "Please, call me Armae..."

"Ah, _Mae govannon_ (Well met) Daughter of Elrond." Legolas replied and all four elves dipped their heads. Then he looked past her shoulder to see a man, bit shaggy looking and wore a wide grin on his face. "Aragorn."

The two set a hand on the opposites shoulder in a warm welcome. "_Anann le gen ú-gennin mellon nín_ (It has been a long time my friend)." Aragorn spoke smiling up at his old playmate.

Legolas nodded in response, "Yes, since your last visit, it has been very quiet." The two walked off catching up with each other, heads dipped in conversation. Armae helped with the elves horses. (Lindir had taken the horses from Gondor).

After a while, as Dwarves started arriving as well, Armae got suspicious. _What is with these visitors coming to Imladris?_ Deciding to ask her sister, she stood up walking around to find Arwen and the twins in Elrond's room, sitting around a table, discussing something with her father. Now she was even more suspicious, what was going on that she had no knowledge of?

"Arwen, Ada? What is going on?" Her family exchanged glances, studiously avoiding her gaze. "Ada?."

No one responded.

Elrond looked hopefully at Arwen, who glared back. Eventually she submitted to her father's wishes and stood up, quickly ushering Armae out the doorway. "Muinthel, go back to your room, I'll speak with you later."

"But Arwen—

"Not now Armae, this is not a good time to interrupt a meeting."

"Since when am I left out of family meetings! This is not fair!" Then it hit her. "It is about The Ring." Slipping out of her sister's grasp, Armae whirled around and glared.

"_Muinthel_ please listen—

"No you will listen!" The tone in her voice was desperate, and oh she was. "I need to speak with Ada," Arwen looked hesitant to bring her back. "please, I think I know what this is about."

Her sister looked as if she might say something, but heaved a sigh and spoke with wariness, "Very well, but you will not be satisfied when you learn you won't be going."

_To where?_ But Armae was silent as she strode back to the room. "Ada, I deserve an answer." Lord Elrond looked as if he might protest, but one pleading look from the young elf and all hesitance was gone.

He stood up from his place, slowly walked around the large table and brushed past her. "Come with me." It was a whisper for Armae's ears only.

They walked into the gardens, past the pool and fountain where a wooden bench stood and they sat down. "There is a plan for The Ring, am I wrong?" It was not unusual for the family to hide things from her, she was used to it. Though something felt off this time.

"Yes, but you cannot go." Elrond said, "There are things, you shouldn't know."

"Know what?" She suppressed the desire to scoff. "Is there some truth I cannot seek?"

He swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "I don't want you to grieve," he paused, then said. "for yourself." Elrond sighed. "But _henig nín_ (My Child), that conversation is not relevant to the matter at hand."

Armae sat closer. "Why not, your words seem important."

"If you knew," he said. "I'm afraid you will leave."

"Why would I leave, this is my..." Trailing off, that's when she knew. "Look at me Ada, do I not belong here?" Little did she know her heart was unprepared to hear the truth.

"Please Armae, not now—

"No Ada, look! Really look..." She demanded, knowing Elrond had looked every single time she asked him. The questions about herself, went as far back to when she was an elfling. "The difference in my hair, it is bronze when the sun shines...Bronze! Not like the dark raven shade this family has carried."

Elrond tried to protest against her words, but yet again, she cut him off. "And my eyes ,why are they not silver, like yours?" Armae's voice seeped with sadness, she knew it, all along she knew it. "They are green." Her father's head lowered, his gaze falling to the ground. "Why do I feel different? Look different?"

Her tone became quite, like a gentle breeze in the wind. "I have asked you these same questions over and over again." She touched her hand to Elrond's chin, forcing him to look at her. "And yet, you've never answered..."

He just stared at his youngest child, he knew someday she would demad an answer, but he never imagined it to be like this, especially at this age of Middle Earth.

"Ada?"

With a start, he realized she had stopped talking, he looked down at his lap then back up to meet her eyes. Which were now filling with tears, full of grief and fear of what was yet to be heard. He took a deep breath, almost deciding against what should be told, but he could not hide the truth, not anymore.

"No _Iell nín_ (My Daughter), you are not from here."

Armae flinched at the elvish phrase, but suppressed the desire to stand and run a thousand miles, there she sat next to her—she paused. _Who is he to me now?_

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I know, I know I'm terrible, MUAHAHAHAHA! But my mom is threatening to pull the plug.**

**Who is she? That is the big question here.**

**Hopefully the scene with Legolas was NOT cheesy! If so, PM or review me.**

**Anyone have theories? Type in a review.**

**Motivation = Updates!**


	5. Hidden Truth

**So I know I left you on a cliff hanger. And hopefully you readers are dying for information on Armae's character.**

**I know you wish for some spoilers, and behold! No...no spoilers for you, sorry.**

**But if you read the story you'll get the info you're looking for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien and Jackson already used.**

* * *

Armae stayed silent, hardly daring to breath.

"You were found," Lord Elrond paused, then stood walking a few feet away, his rusty colored cloak leaving a slight trail behind his feet. His head dipped in distraught, he could not bear looking at his daughter's face. "You were found," He muttered out again and cleared his throat. "By the gate."

Bemusement clouded Armae's eyes. "Who found me, you?"

Her father shook his head. "No, Elledan heard your cries." Closing his eyes, Elrond thought back to a memory.

_"Ada! Naneth!"_

_An ellon, older than a boy but not yet a man ran through the aisles of Rivendell, calling for his parents. Two adult elves appeared from a room, looking surprised as their son almost collided into them._

_"_Ion nín_ (My Son), what is the urgency?" Celebrian asked, her long white blond hair blowing slightly in the wind. She grasped Elledan's shoulders as he stumbled, nearly dropping the squirming bundle in his arms._

_That's when they noticed her._

_"Oh by the Valar... An elleth child." Celebrian's voice filled with wonder as she took and smiled down at the bundle in her arms. The baby's cries softened into coos._

_Elrond turned his attention towards Elledan, who just stood there, looking lost in knowing what to do. "Where did you find her?" He asked, stooping down to meet his son's eyes._

_Elledan held his father's gaze as he responded. "I was headed down to the stables, when I heard sharp cries coming from the entrance gate."_

_"Nothing more?"_

_"Yes Ada."_

_"You're positive, no signs which showed who the babe belonged to?"_

_The young ellon thought about it. "None that I saw or heard." It did seem quite bizarre that an elf would just abandon their child like that._

_"Thank you Ion," Elrond said patting Elledans shoulder. "You may go tell the others." With that being said, his son dashed towards his siblings rooms._

_"_Melleth nín_ (My love) look," Celebrian joined her husbands side, fingering the tightly woven fabric. "This blanket is wool, she was put here sometime last night."_

_Elrond looked the child over. "She looks hungry, and tired. Bring her to our room, let her rest." The two elves went back to their room, discussing about the new addition._

"It seemed odd to us," He finished saying, ending the memory, "surely someone would claim you, but they never did."

Armae blinked, a few tears dripped down her flawless face. "No clue was found?" There had to be something, something that told where she came from. Her father turned back around, sorrow shown on his face as he told her the little information he knew.

"Nothing that said your origin _henig nín_," He hovered over her now. Armae looked up, noticing he held out a small woolen blanket. "But we did find an accessory," Elrond said, "inside it."

She shook out the blanket, a shiny object caught her eye as it dropped, landing in her palm. It was a circular pendant, a pattern delicately detailed with thin woven twigs, the sign was unrecognizable, yet so familiar. She gazed back at her father, hoping he knew what it meant.

But Elrond shook his head. "This is a sign I have never seen," He sat back down and faced her. "But keep it, for the pendent belongs to you."

With a calm demeanor, standing, Armae tucked the accessory into the folds of her dress. "_Hannon le Ada_," Even though she didn't have permission to leave, she excused herself out. "_Hodo vae_ (Rest well), I will go now."

Her father was stunned, just managing to choke out. "_Goheno nin Armae_ (Forgive me)." But she was gone.

_Oh Valar I'm confused, where shall I go? What must I do?_ Armae thought as she took deep strides through the corridors, bumping into others without bothering to apologize.

Not realizing it, she had lead herself to a balcony and stared out through the trees, her gaze landing on the other side of her home—_No, it's not_. Suddenly everything she knew seemed cold, the marble floors, the woods within her sight, even the rivers and waterfalls she loved to play in as a child seemed unwelcoming. A feeling of fright and loss swooped through her stomach, leaving the young elf to feel empty, impassive, nothing. Not knowing where she was anymore.

Movement caught her eye through the trees, and she pulled out a hidden knife, readying it at her side. But relaxed when a form stepped out, revealing the Prince of Mirkwood standing on the opposite balcony. He was beautiful, the moonlight turning his hair silver. Each step he took was full of elegance and grace, his hand traced the patterns on a pillar, eyeing their details with great focus.

As if he felt her gaze, Legolas turned his head to gaze in her direction. Suddenly conscious of the knife still at her side, she tucked it back in the folds of her dress, giving him a small smile. He just gazed back, moving not a muscle. In embarrassment Armae turned. leaving for her room.

Passing a balcony that faced the garden, she noticed two figures on the bridge. Realizing they were Arwen and Aragorn, she would've felt happy for the two, but even they were now strangers to her. With guilt, Armae turned away and settled on the bed as she entered her own chamber, but she did not lie down, nor fall asleep for elves did not, unless they were absolutely exhausted. The lost elf just sat, millions of thoughts rushing through her head.

As the lights of Imladris went out one by one, Armae rested her mind.

* * *

**So she's not sleeping, just resting her mind. Elves do that by looking at beautiful things or thinking relaxing thoughts. But if an elf really is tired, they will got to bed.**

**Yeah the chapter's short, but I just wanted you readers to have some personal time with Armae and her thoughts. Thanks for reading.**

**Review please, motivation = updates.**


	6. Eavesdropping

**So the council of the ring will now take place, Armae is not allowed to be there, but she overhears it. She finds out the plans and well, it's when the plot thickens.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it belongs to Peter Jackson and Tolkien.**

**In this chapter, we get more insight on Armae's character with attitude and personality.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I love them all. Oh and if anyone is wondering what Armae's name means in English, its Noble Wealth.**

* * *

It was morning, everything seemed at peace, everything but Armae. Troubled thoughts still took over as she walked to the dining room. When she entered, Only Arwen sat eating some salad. "Ah _Muinthel_, I see—

But Armae cut her off with a glare. "I am no sister of yours." She spoke curtly and sat down, deliberately avoiding her sister's look of shock.

"What do you speak of?" Arwen asked when she got her voice back, her younger sister hardly ever got mad, but when she did it was a chilling sight. "Please tell me, why so upset?"

The young elf paused, fork halfway to to her mouth. She looked up, an icy calm demeanor stilled any movement, but her eyes were on fire. "What do I speak of?" Armae scoffed, sitting straight on her chair. "Oh where do I begin?" She sighed, pretended to think about it then spoke her thoughts.

"My whole life, a lie." It was very none elf like to cross your arms in anger, but she did. "Where do I belong? Is this really home?" throwing her arms out, she gestured to the whole palace. "Where do I go from now, what shall I do, anything left from my past is a blanket," she held up the wool fabric, "and a cheap pendent that came with it." she showed her the wooden pendant. "What is my origin?" Standing up, she maneuvering around the table to hover over Arwen, who cowered away from her sister's seething anger. But in that moment, Armae's barrier shattered, and she fell on her knees sobbing.

Arwen could only stare, but soon regained her thoughts and stooped down, reaching out to touch her sisters hands who recoiled. Thinking of another way to comfort her, she wrapped her arms around her sister's slim shaking form. Armae surrendered to the elf's touch, her head in the crook of Arwen's neck as she felt hands running through her long light brunette hair, the sun shown turning it's color bronze.

"Tell me this is not reality! Say it is a nightmare that I will soon awake from." Armae cried out, grasping tightly onto her sister like she was the only reality left. "Please Arwen, say something!"

At her sister's command, Arwen's mind went blank, the only thing she could think of was, to began singing a lullaby their mother used to sing when they were troubled. The Elvish words flowed from her mouth like water from a stream.

_Take a breath_

_Heave a sigh_

_Do not be afraid_

_Hold your head high_

_Show them you are not scared_

_You are brave_

_You are strong_

_Do not be afraid_

She continuously sung the song until Armae's cries changed to mewls and her body stopped it's shaking.

"_Nae, gerich naergon nín._ (Alas, you have my expression of deep regret)." Arwen felt guilty, she did not want her sister to go through this pain. "_Im naer_ (I'm sorry), I do not expect you to forgive us," she spoke in a hushed whisper. "What we hid from you was wrong, little sister, we did not know the best time to tell." Armae just nodded, still weeping in distraught.

Wanting to be left alone for the rest of the day, Armae walked around the gardens, admiring the flowers rich colors as she breathed in their fresh sweet scent. Halting beneath a strong tree, the emotions started boiling up, making her want to scream, Albeit not wanting to disturb the rest of the court, she climbed.

Armae climbed with all her might, letting out all her anger, sorrow, and loss as she climbed higher and higher, but stopped when she noticed a council taking place on the balcony facing her. She strained her ears, hearing every word and moved so the tree's trunk hid her from view.

"...Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

She recognized Elrond's voice, filled with pride and authority. Cringing, she tried not to think of the past nights discussion.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo."

_The Ring!_ Her troubled thoughts erased as Armae shifted to peek out from behind the trunk, just in time to see Frodo set the ring down upon a small table in the center of the council. The Ring's power called her forth, whispering promises of great power and control, but it also disgusted her, making it so she never wanted to see it again. Her trance was broken when a man she recognized stood from his seat.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." he walked towards The Ring. "In the West a pale light lingered a voice was crying, your doom is near at hand," he stretched out his hand as if in a trance like state. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Elrond jumped up. "Boromir!"

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul._

_ash nazg thrakatulûk ._

_agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

The Sky had darkened as Gandalf spoke in Black speech. Armae gasped clinging to the tree's trunk, suddenly afraid to fall. Which was stupid sense she climbed all the time, but that kind of tongue could only strike fear in her heart.

She looked up noticing the sky turn back to its original coloring, her fear vanished. Her father—No Elrond, scolded Gandalf for speaking that language in Imladris.

But the Wizard didn't seem phased. "I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," he began to sit back down. "The Ring is altogether evil."

The elf rolled her eyes as Boromir stood up again. "Aye, it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

_Because you cannot use it mortal!_ Armae thought, longing to speak but she knew that was not a wise idea for it was not her place and the council was private. She looked back at Boromir who was still speaking.

"...Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."

She sighed, he was not going to give up.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him. " Boromir, to her disgust, sounded desperate.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn curtly spoke. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He reasoned, tired of Boromirs attempts to snatch the precious medal in the center of the room.

But the man of Gondor rounded on him. "And what, would a Ranger know of this matter?" He spoke scathingly, dislike in his eyes.

"This is no mere Ranger." Legolas stood, glaring at Boromir. "He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The elf in the tree did not dare to breath, that information was supposed to be kept secret. But she knew that there would come a time when Aragorns true identity would be revealed. _Might as well be now_. Armae thought a bit skeptical.

"This, is Isildur's heir." Boromir looked as if he was mocking the well known Ranger. Frodo just stared in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas looked as if he wanted to go on, but Aragorn told the elf to sit down.

Trying not to chuckle, Armae assumed the prince was not used to being given orders, but with Aragorn, there must've been an exception.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." Boromir protested, staring at Isildur's heir in disdain, yet he sat back down in his seat, looking unsettled.

With a careful ear, she listened as Elrond spoke of The Ring's fate. "You have only one chance, The Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf with thick curly red hair and a long beard marched toward the ring stating. "Then what are we waiting for?" And smashed his ax against the medal. He was tossed back as a blast of dark energy erupted from it. Armae held on, shivering as the energy swept through, leaving her heart to beat rapidly. When she looked back, the ax was broken but the ring was in full contact.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimili, Son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses." Elrond spoke a small smirk upon his face. Of course only a dwarf would be so bold as to attack impulsively.

_So that is his name._ She shook her head, knowing how dwarfs were disliked by Elves.

While Armae learned of Mount Doom and how The Ring was connected to it. An argument erupted about who should take The One Ring. She stood on a branch, smiling to herself and thinking, _Males, always too proud for their own good_. But her thoughts were broken by one small voice.

"I will take it...I will take The Ring to Mordor."

Her smile disappeared, replaced with sadness. _Oh the bravery of Halflings, I will never understand_. But she was proud of Frodo, standing up to those foolish men. One by one, a representation of each race vowed to stand at Frodo's side, to help him guard The Ring with their life.

She did take note however, on the tense interaction between Legolas and Gimli.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." A voice spoke and Armae's eyes widened as she saw Sam spring out from the bushes.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you," Elrond spoke sighing with weary amusement. "Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you, are not!"

Two other hobbits sprang out behind pillars. "Wait, we're coming too!" They lined up with the others, bouncing with enthusiasm.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sac to stop us." Merry exclaimed, looking stubborn.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence," Pippin piped in sounding important. "On this sort of mission...Quest...Thing."

The rest of the council laughed along as Merry glared at his companion. "Well that rules you out Pip."

Armae felt bad but laughed along, watching as the embarrassed halfling ducked his head.

It was decided, the Fellowship of The Ring would depart Imladris in two days. But no one noticed as the young elf in a nearby tree slowly climbed down, processing the information she had discovered.

That night Armae lay on her bed, thinking about the truth and how she should act on it. Imladris was her home no more, she belonged somewhere else. But how to tell her adopted family, she did not know, it would break their hearts if she told them her plans on leaving forever. Then her mind drifted to The Ring and what she thought of it. The guests would be leaving soon, and she would miss the hobbits and dear Mithrandir too. Especially Frodo, she did not want to depart from him, in the past week she and the halfling had grown close, getting to know each other better.

Armae suddenly bolted upright, knowing what she had to do. It was a dangerous decision, especially since it was more suicide than dangerous, but the elf had made up her mind. _And through this journey, somehow I will visit Galadriel and Celeborn in Lothlorìen. They'll know the answer!_

Walking around her chamber she started gathering things up, taking an extra pair of clothes. But unlike her usual day dresses, the clothes she brought out were made for long journys. She folded up some undergarments, white tunic, a blue hooded robe that reached down around her knees, it had long splits in the fabric, allowing her to move easily. Then added brown leggings, boots, and forearm cuffs. Armae set these aside on her bed, then headed down to the armory and weapons chamber.

Each time she rounded a corner, she checked to make sure no one was following. If they saw her, she would have to make up an excuse about why she was roaming around at night.

She carefully pulled the double doors open, as they squeaked and grunted in protest. Finally she slipped inside, taking a torch from a side wall. They've had female warriors before, so she went to go see if there were any female armor left. She found some in her size then grabbed a belt, two sharpened long knives, sheathed with leather slots, and a bow accompanied with a quiver full of sharp arrows. Putting the torch back on the wall, she closed the doors and walked; straight into someone's chest.

She swore.

"_Minthuel_ what are—

"I am no sister of yours."

Elrohir stayed silent for a moment, eyes roaming her face then cleared his throat. "I ask again, what are you doing?"

Caught in the act, Armae debated whether or not she should tell him a lie or the truth. "Why should I tell you?"

A look of amusement crossed his face. "An elleth coming out from the armory is a sight to see. Especially if that elleth is you."

Knowing he wouldn't stop bothering her until she told the truth, Armae looked him in the eye and spoke. "It's none of your business, besides why do you care?"

Her brothers gaze filled with sorrow. "You may not have Evenstar blood running through your veins, but I have known you as my sister," Elrohir said, "in that case you're family."

With those words, Armae's eyes filled with tears again. _No, I will not cry, not anymore!_ She thought stubbornly, not wanting to appear weak in front of him. She wiped her tears and walked back the long way. "Leave me be Elrohir."

But he followed, determined to find out why she held armor and weapons. He caught her arm, she struggled but he was too strong. "Please Armae, do tell?"

She turned taking a deep breath, and sneered. "I am leaving Imladris Elrohir, is that what you wanted to know?" It wasn't a question.

His breath caught, staying silent for a moment longer, then nodded. "I understand, you don't feel as if Imladris is home anymore."

Armae nodded.

"I cannot speak about this to anyone?"

She nodded again.

"As you wish." And he turned, about to walk away then paused, turning as he said, "_Navaer Minthuel, hortho le huil vaer_ (Farewell sister, may useful winds speed you on). The Valar knows when we shall meet again, I love you." Before she could escape this agonizing moment, Elrohir embraced his sister in a warm hug, then let go, disappearing into the night.

"_Navaer muindor_ (Farewell brother)." Armae whispered, a tear slid down her cheek as she hurried back to her chamber.

* * *

**Well it looks as if this is the longest chapter so far. I really wanted Armae to feel guilty about her decision, but not regret it. Also, some readers may be thinking, oh Armae likes not being part of this family. That is not the issue, she hates the idea of not being part of it because it's everything she's ever known. Hopefully this was not too dramatic, I wanted her to react like how someone would really act in a situation like this, just she reacts in a more, how do you say it, mature way.**

**Motivaion = updates!**


	7. Departing

**So I had to put in some extra thought on this chapter, I hate goodbyes. So I tried to keep my calm while writing.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they're great motivation and yes, we do get to find out where Armae originally came from. That's it no more spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Tolkien and Peterson.**

* * *

Is_ this plan folly? What if I end up slain in battle than complete my desire?_ On the second night before the Fellowship left, Armae yet again sat on the edge of her bed. If not for the plight she was in, the troubling thoughts would've not filled her mind.

She had changed into her traveling outfit, the two long knives, bow and arrows strapped to her back. Prancer was already at the ready, hidden somewhere in the woods tied to a tree, tacked up and looking forward for the day to come. Though at the moment, Armae assumed she was sleeping.

To rest her mind, she thought of Celebrian, her beloved Naneth. It seemed like just yesterday she was by her mother's side. Armae smiled, for that was a time before she knew the truth, a time of peace and quiet, a time of great sorrow. Her thoughts darkened as she remembered the night when a messenger had interrupted a lovely dinner, saying that Celebrian had been captured by Orcs. Armae had ridden side by side with her formerly known brothers to her mother's rescue. They had succeeded in bringing her back to Imladris, but ever since her capture, she had been permanently damaged. Elrond who could no longer stand to watch his wife in emotional pain, encouraged her to sail the sea's of Valinor. Only then could she resign peacefully. And Celebrian did, leaving her family until they met again in that realm.

Some days Armae could tell when Elrond missed his love deeply. She would see him walking rounds in the gardens, looking forlorn and lost.

The young elf heaved a sigh, replacing the distraught filled memories with ones of sunsets. Only then could Armae relax her mind for the time being. Setting her golden circlet upon a side table she thought, _I won't be needing it anymore. _

The sun rose, creating one of the most beautiful sunrises she had ever scene. Last night before everyone went to sleep, Armae smuggled some food from the kitchen, so she could eat her breakfast in private.

Suddenly soft taps knocked on her door. "Armae? Are you up?" It was Lindir, he was one of the many she had grown close to ever since the two were elflings. Oh how she would miss everyone she ever cared for.

Making sure her voice wouldn't shake, the elf replied, "Yes I am fine, thank you Lindir."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

Armae wracked her mind, was there anything she needed? "Um, no I am fine, I just want to be alone."

"As you wish My Lady." Lindir heaved a bemused sigh, his friend was acting weird. But she wanted to be alone. He was just about to leave when Armae called his name.

"Yes, there's information I would like to know."

"Ask away _mellon_."

"What time will the guests be leaving?"

"Precisely in the next hour."

"Thank you Lindir, you may go now." So he did, confused as ever.

Forty-five minutes later, Armae snuck out to the woods where Prancer stood. The horse was sleeping, for her eyes were shut and she swayed a bit from side to side.

Armae put a gentle hand against her muzzle, and Prancer's eyes shot open, then relaxed when she realized who her guest was.

Slightly laughing at the young horse's shock, Armae soothed her ride by untangling the knots in its mane and tail, all the while she whispered comforting words.

Hearing voices from the gate bridge, she looked up, the Fellowship had begun their journey. "Just a few minutes now, and we'll join them." She whispered to Prancer, who was getting impatient to move on.

fifteen minutes passed, Armae mounted and turned Prancer around to leave, they had gone but only ten feet when a voice cried out. "Armae, wait!" Digging her heels into Prancer's side, the horse started up a gallop, but whoever came took chase.

She weaved in and out of trees, jumping over stumps and ducking under branches, when finally the chaser called out again. "_Muinthel_, I wanted to say farewell." She skidded to a halt, allowing her chaser to catch up...it was Arwen, in a long silvery collared dress, her hair pulled back in a half up do.

Tears filled the young elf's eyes, she would miss her sister the most, knowing she might not leave because of her. Their bond was unbreakable, even if they were miles away, they knew when the other was safe or hurt.

The two elves stared into each others eyes, before sliding off their horses, and embraced the other in a desperate hug.

Silent tears ran down each of their faces, but after a bit Arwen spoke. "Alas you must let me go, I'll only hold you back."

Armae let go, searching the older elf's face for answers. "How did you know?" It was impossible, only Elrohir knew of her plan.

"Your brother spoke this morning, do not worry," she quickly added noting the sudden worry on Armae's face. "It was only me he told." The younger elf just stared, not knowing how to act.

"Turn around," Arwen suggested. "Your hair is down, when it should be up." On each upper side of Armae's head, she weaved in two French twist meeting them at base of her head, then braided her sister's hair all the way down to the ends.

Armae knew why she was doing this. It may be the last time she and Arwen might share any sisterly act.

"Here, this is for you," the young elf turned to see a white silver chain held out towards her. "It's for your pendent we found on your arrival."

Quickly taking the pendent out from a hidden pocket, Armae carfully threaded the chain through a slot between one of the woven twigs.

Arwen helped clasp the chain, then hugged her again. "_Navaer, harthon gerithach raid gelin a chwest adel thraw lín_ (Farewell, may you have green paths and a breeze behind you.)"

"Will I ever see you again?" Armae managed to choke out through tears.

Honestly, Arwen was not sure for her sisters fate was entirely unknown. But being optimistic she nodded her head. "I'm sure we will, only the stars will know." With that, the two former sisters gave one last final hug, before Armae mounted Prancer again.

Arwen gestured for her to lean down and she whispered. "Ride fast, don't look back, for your longing to stay will strengthen even more. _Le uivelin Armae_ (You have my love)."

The young elf's smile filled with emotional pain. "And you mine." Saying her one last farewell, Armae rode into a gallop, not daring to look back as she remembered Arwen's words. But she couldn't help taking one last final glance at her formal home, her elf eyes catching every detail before turning around once more.

_Look forward to the future, forget the past._ With that final thought, she rode through the woods, hoping to catch up with the Fellowship.

* * *

**So how was that? Am I the only one that slightly cried while reading this chapter over? Again I hate goodbyes, so yeah, I wish I didn't have to write this out, but I did, yay for me. **

**Here is what will come up next:**

**• Armae catches up with the fellowship**

**• She shares some time with Legolas**

**• Aragorn finds out why she left**


End file.
